


Off-Label Ibuprofen

by Riian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd party listening in, Graphic Description of Injury, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, auditory voyeurism, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riian/pseuds/Riian
Summary: “December, go get April, we’ve taken too long and he doesn’t seem responsive. I’m going ahead to grab the car.” August’s voice had lost its pep, instead resounding commandingly in December’s ear. Ugh, really? April’s so sturdy, he’s probably acting to piss him off. Even so, they’re ‘family’, so December turns back the way he came, bringing his hand to his earpiece.“Roger.”(Please be weary of tags!)
Relationships: April/December, August/April/December, Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 17





	Off-Label Ibuprofen

Running through the dark corridors, December heard his earpiece crackle to life as he fired a silenced shot at a security camera. He’d activated the chip April had planted so now what?

“December, go get April, we’ve taken too long and he doesn’t seem responsive. I’m going ahead to grab the car.” August’s voice had lost its pep, instead resounding commandingly in December’s ear. Ugh, really? April’s so sturdy, he’s probably acting to piss him off. Even so, they’re ‘family’, so December turns back the way he came, bringing his hand to his earpiece.

“Roger.” Turning a corner, he flicks the speaker off before breaking into a sprint. He moves light and quick, retracing his steps for a few minutes before breaking away from the route with a right. He counts the doors before approaching the 4th. They’d had the layout of the building memorised for a week, but December tossed up whether he could “accidentally” mistake the interrogation room as the 1st door to get back at April for making him come get him.

No, August said he was working on a sour-tasting drug. December doesn’t want to be subjected to that.

Looking closely at the electronic lock on the door, December finds that the security system has been completely shut down, no doubt thanks to the chip April planted and he activated. He readies himself, hands sweeping over harnesses and weapons before reaching up and tapping his earpiece twice into active mode. If he presses his ear against the gap in the door he can make out 2, no 3, voices. None of them have April’s cadence and December feels something settle in his gut. It feels uncomfortable.

Pushing it to the side, he slowly edges the door past the latch. Knife in a dagger hold in one hand and silenced gun in the other, he takes in the position of the enemy. One a long distance, the other two closer. August better reward him with marshmallows after this.

December kicks the door the rest of the way open, slamming it against the wall and startling the men. He sprints for the furthest man, dispatching him with a pistol whip before any of them can regain their bearings. He looks down to April sprawled on the ground, he sees the blood, the bruises, and December’s vision goes red. 

The other two men give him little struggle: one going down to a well placed knee and elbow and the other taking a fist to the neck before both of them find a hole in the back of their heads. 

Having eliminated the enemy, December places his weapons back in their harnesses and holsters and takes a closer look at April. Yeah, April definitely wasn’t faking, he’ll still want marshmallows but he’ll accept not getting them as a reward or payment. 

April’s soaked, hair still dripping red like the water in the sink on the far left of the room. The left side of the blindfold tied painfully around his eyes is stained a darker shade of red and his mouth drips blood from behind his gag. His turtleneck is torn in multiple places, revealing deep purple bruises and vibrant, puckering burns alongside dried blood caking his right side. His shoulders have been forcibly dislocated and relocated, arms matching his torso — a garden or red and purple blooms — and his wrists raw from coarse rope. Upon closer inspection December finds missing fingernails and shudders, that was always the one thing April had a slight issue with, and his toes have suffered a similar treatment. April’s legs are pale from a continued restriction of blood flow, the burns and bruises on them coming out angrier and brighter than everywhere else, and yet…

December gently removes the gag from April’s mouth and moves closer to his face, calm washing over him upon feeling steady breaths on his cheek. April really was a monster, all this and he’s still kicking. Carefully untying and peeling the blindfold from his face December finds that April only has one black eye, his head bleeding just above it. The flow isn’t strong, but December dabs the blindfold against the wound anyway, digging in a little in an attempt to rouse his passed out teammate. 

It works, April flinching a little before his eyes snap open and alert only to close immediately after seeing December in front of him.

“It’s just you... Took you long enough.” His voice is rough, and he spits out some blood on the floor. “You have the drug, right?”

December lifts April up, leaning him against his chest and paying attention as to not aggravate any of his burns before reaching into a hidden inner pocket in his coat. December sighed as he was sadly reminded of his current lack of marshmallows before he removed a small vial, popping it open and tipping it lightly against April’s mouth. Wait, August usually made these drugs somewhat flavoured, didn’t he? Taking in his surroundings and April’s condition he attempts to push the thought out of his mind, only to find himself reasoning that August will be a while yet. Well, whatever, he’s craving.

Tilting April’s face upwards and to the side and leaning down, December licked up the fluid that had escaped down his chin before pressing his lips to April’s. Something in the back of his mind reminds him a little too late of the blood coming from April’s lip, but he finds the metallic tang mixed with the slightly sweetened drug inoffensive and pushes his tongue into April’s mouth to taste more. April startles when he nibbles on his busted lip before relaxing and lazily kissing back, both of them weary of April’s injuries and their current position. When December moves to pull back he finds his tongue between teeth and April pulling him back into the kiss. He vaguely registers the instructions for the drug, the painkiller doesn’t kick in for another five minutes and until then the patient has to just deal with the pain. So April wants a distraction, huh? He can do that, but April better thank him properly once he’s recovered.

April whimpers slightly when December hikes him up further. He can’t help it, April’s so long. He has to leave April’s kiss-red lips, but moves to lick and kiss his bruised neck, mouthing lightly as if that would ease the pain.

“Oi, what are you-“ whatever comment April was about to make dies down once he places his hand on his clothed member, palming lightly as his mouth continued its ministrations on April’s neck. The shaky breath from April’s mouth and steadily growing hardness beneath his hand is enough indicator that this was what April wanted as a distraction. Not that these kinds of interactions hadn’t become a recurring thing; nothing felt better than edging off any remaining adrenaline from a mission by sliding his dick between April’s lips and down his throat. Actually, that’ll be sufficient thanks for this later, after receiving a fresh packet of sweet white clouds.

Nimble fingers make quick work of April’s fly and precise hands push his pants down his hips slowly to ensure no wounds get aggravated before returning to free April’s half hard cock from his boxers. 

“April’s so strange; already like this even though your body is covered in these.” He wraps a hand around April’s dick while another presses lightly on a bruise just above a nipple, his mouth latching onto a burn and slathering it with his saliva. April only hisses in response, head dipping and revealing more shoulder for December to explore as he ghosts over a nipple and grips his cock just right. 

The burns are rough under his tongue, the exact opposite of marshmallows, and he grimaces as this realisation hits him but chooses to focus on setting an easy pace on April’s cock. He reminds himself he’s doing this for April, not himself, and applies proper pressure to his nipple, rubbing and circling the now erect bud. April’s breathing has become more laboured now and December grips a little tighter, April’s cock twitching with each stroke and chest contorting into his fingers. December considers leaving April as he is now, cock hard and heavy and brain clouded with lust, saving him for later when he can freely rut his length against April’s but pushes the idea out of his mind upon hearing April moan softly when he picks up the pace. 

The painkiller should be kicking in now and August should be contacting... December smirks against April’s nape and starts pinching and twisting April’s bud as he digs his nail into his slit lightly, April moaning a little louder. He hears a hum of appreciation through his earpiece and smiles before he sets to work on wringing as many little noises out of April as possible, biting bruises and alternating pinching and rubbing April’s oversensitive nipple. It works, moans and groans leaving April’s lips in a consistent stream as December focuses on dealing more pain alongside the pleasure. April’s a freak, but he supposes him and August aren’t much better.

“How close is he, December?” Ah, August is enjoying this too. August’s voice is slightly strained and the enclosed space of the vehicle does nothing to stop his mic from picking up the sound of him touching himself alongside his voice. In response December quickens his strokes again, April almost sobbing from the treatment. He doesn’t get any warning other than April’s cock pulsing once, twice, and then he’s spilling over his chest and December’s hand with a particularly loud moan. In his ear he hears a groan and then an exhale and only then becomes aware of how painfully hard he is himself. August and April can take care of it for him once they’re away from here.

Wiping his hand on April’s boxers, he helps April’s dress himself before lending him a shoulder and leading him out of the room. The two make their way out of the building in silence, August’s painkiller erasing whatever discomfort April would usually be experiencing. When they finally climb into the vehicle August greets them with a smirk.

“Good job you two, mission success. Thanks for going back for April, December, and for taking care of him.” There’s the slightest emphasis on “taking care” and April’s head snaps to December. “You...”

“I took such good care of April yet he gets angry at me. He’s such a tsun, isn’t he?” Draping over the driver's seat, December happily receives a marshmallow from August’s fingers, tasting the slightest bit of saltiness from where August’s fingers had been. 

“Now now, let’s not fight here. Shall we head home?” As August starts the vehicle December leans back into his seat before slumping against April.

“Give me your mouth when we get home.” He doesn’t get an answer, only a muttered “honestly”, before he lets his eyes slide close and mind drift in and out of consciousness to the sound of August and April’s light conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I am but a humble augaprdec shipper and I think they should kiss even if there isn't a single kiss in this fic........
> 
> Big thank you to Zerotaste for dealing with my incompetance in writing hand jobs, betaing and helping with the tags (and for saying they'd buy August's drugs)!
> 
> You can find me @hisochikas on twit!


End file.
